A New Plaything
by Jaxxik
Summary: Warning: AU, some OOCness, Yaoi, boyxboy, smut, rape. Don't like, don't read. Human names used. Toris and his adopted brother Raivis are heading home one evening when they run into Ivan, a powerful and dangerous man from the Russian mafia. He take the two back to his home, smut ensues.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters, Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. THis is a fanfiction, his characters were borrowed to create.

* * *

"Raivis, hurry up! We need to get back home, it's almost dark out already!" Came the voice of a nervous, brunette as he called out to his adopted younger sibling.

The light haired boy looked up, saying goodbye to the stray dog he had been playing with and hurried over to his brother, "Okay, um... Don't we need to wait for Eduard though, Tor?"

"N-no... He can find his way home by himself, he had... Uh... Business to take care of elsewhere."

"Oh... Okay, then. I hope he's safe."

Toris nodded as he lead the younger teen down the dim Moscow side street, towards their adoptive home a short fifteen minute walk away. The young Latvian boy didn't say anything after that, not wanting to annoy his older brother with his chatter. The boys walked as quickly as they could towards their home, turning every now and then to take short cuts.

Raivis and his brother were almost to their street when a voice stopped Toris dead in his tracks, "Toris! How are you!"

The older Lithuanian teen's eyes widened in fright as he began shaking, "H-hello, uh... Ivan," Toris said stumbling over some of his words as he turned to face the voice, "I'm w-well, just on my way h-home for the evening."

"Too bad, I was going to ask you to come have a drink with me," Ivan said as he stepped into the light, walking closer to the boys.

The brunette didn't speak as the formidable man approached, he was wearing a long black coat that reached almost to his feet and a long cream, white scarf around his neck. Raivis felt himself begin to shake when he saw the man's face, the look in his violet eyes looked as though he belonged in an asylum and the childish grin looked all too sincere. It took all of his self control not to run from the mere sight of the man.

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring Toris's silence, "I think you should come with me anyway, da? I could use some company, Eduard just left."

"P-please, Ivan. C-can I take R-raivis home first? He's too young to be out alone at night." The Lithuanian pleaded.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe you're little brother should come along actually."

"I-I'm not old enough to d-drink, uh..."

"Call me Ivan little one," the light haired man said in a scarily nice tone, "besides you won't be drinking anything, I will though."

Raivis's eyes widened in fear and Toris tried again to plead with the man, "I-Ivan, no! Please... H-he's too young!"

"I already told you Toris, no," the Russian said as he grabbed the smaller teens and began dragging them along next to him, down a dark side street.

Neither Ivan, nor the boys spoke as they walked, Raivis was shaking almost uncontrollably and Toris looked on the verge of tears as they came to a big metal door. Ivan knocked three time, the sound resonating through the alley. A small slit in the door slid open and a pair of cold, dark eyes appeared surveying Ivan for a moment. The metal slit closed and the door opened inward, a young girl no taller than Toris with long blonde hair stood holding open the entrance.  
Ivan greeted her and led the two boys into the room as the girl closed the door. Raivis surveyed his surroundings as Toris clamped his eyes shut in fear. It was a nice room, the walls were painted a deep crimson and the floor was a deep wood covered with white rugs. In one corner of the room 3 couches formed a square around a large television and on the opposite wall was another door.

"Brother... What brings you back so early?" The girl said, her voice as cold as the coldest winter.

"Natalia, I'm glad you asked!" Ivan said releasing the boys and clapping his large, gloved hands together, "I was on nice evening stroll when I came across young Toris and his brother Raivis, I asked them to come have a drink with me."

Natalia frowned and narrowed her eyes at the baltic teenagers, "I see... Oh, Katyusha's not here, she went to dinner this evening. The rest of the boys are out on jobs, so I've been alone sharpening my-"

"Too bad, I was hoping to introduce Katyusha to my new plaything..." Ivan said cutting her off and gesturing to the Raivis.

Again Toris's eyes widened, he collapsed onto his knees in front of Ivan grabbing his coat and pleading, "Please! No! Ivan, no! Not Raivis, please! He's too young!"

"Quiet!" Natalia said, slapping Toris with enough force to knock him on his back.

"Natalia, there's no need to hit poor Toris. He's our guest, that's impolite," Ivan spoke grabbing his sister's hand, "Besides, he knows his pleading won't do anything to sway me. Please, take care of him sister."

Natalia nodded and roughly grabbed the brunette by his jacket, dragging him over to one of the couches and forcing him to sit still as she pulled the white bow from her hair and used it as a gag to silence the teen. Next she pulled a pair of handcuffs from the sash of her dress and locked Toris's hands firmly behind his back. Raivis tried to cry out and reach for his brother only to find the Russian man was dragging him towards the mysterious door across the room, and before the teen knew it the door had closed and the blonde haired Latvian could no longer see the other.  
He frantically looked around as he was dragged through a hallway and up a spiral staircase as Ivan laughed. By now Raivis was crying and didn't even notice as he was tossed onto a large, rather fluffy bed by the Russian man.

"Oh, Raivis," Ivan cooed, "there's no need to crying now. It's okay."

Raivis ignored the man, continuing to call out his older brother's name hoping somehow the boy could save him. Ivan gently pulled the Latvian boy into his arms and spoke, "Raivis, stop the crying now. Toris and Eduard can't save you now. Just accept it, they both had to do the same thing you're about to."

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" The blonde boy cried.

"You'll see, little one. Now stop your crying and drink this," the light haired Russian said holding a glass to the boys lips who tentatively took a drink before gagging and coughing on the vodka.

Ivan laughed and drank the remaining liquid in one gulp, placing the glass on a table next to the bed he stood and removed his coat and scarf. Raivis watched from the bed, doing all he could to keep from crying again as he watched Ivan removing his boots and socks off before moving back over to the bed and doing the same for little Raivis.

"Did you enjoy your first taste of Vodka, Raivis?" Ivan laughed as he stripped the young teen of his clothes, tossing the cloth to the floor leaving the blonde teen naked and shaking.

"N-no, I-Ivan."

"Well, that's too bad. I've always liked some good vodka after a long day." Ivan smiled as he removed his own clothing, stripping himself until he too was naked.

Without another word the Russian pulled Raivis into his lap, his rough, calloused hands groping the boy while Ivan bit and sucked at his neck and chest. The man pushed Raivis closer to him, causing the boy to press against Ivan's growing arousal as he was groped and bitten. The teen felt his own member begin to harden at the friction, despite how he was shaking and how he despised the touches and wanted nothing more than curl into a ball and cry.  
Suddenly Raivis was dropped onto his back as the tall man grabbed a large tube of something Raivis didn't recognize off the table. The man squeezed a liberal amount of the jelly-like substance on to his hand before applying it to his, now hard, length and coating it completely. The man then crawled across the bed back over the the small boy. Raivis felt his legs being lifted and spread in the air, risking a peek the boy squeaked when he saw what was happening and clamped his eyes shit again.  
A moment later the teen felt Ivan position himself at his entrance and plunge himself all the way in. Raivis screamed out in pain and gripped the sheets as he felt the man enter him. The teen felt as though he were being torn apart from the inside. Despite the boy's cries, Ivan did not slow himself for the boy to adjust, he began almost immediately to thrust into the boy beneath him at a brutal pace, earning him more cries of pain.  
After a while Raivis's cries of pain slowly turned to pleasure he had never felt before as the man pounded into him roughly. Before long the boy was arching his back as his sweet spot was hit over and over, and the boy cried out in pleasure. As the Latvian teen reached his climax, Ivan felt the boy tighten even more around him sending him over the edge as well. Raivis collapsed onto the bed as he felt the Russian man finished inside of him, pulling out after a moment and collapsing next to the boy, breathing hard.

"Don't think this will be the last time this happens, little one," Ivan said patting the boys head harshly, "You're one of my playthings now."

* * *

Yes, a RussLat AU fic! :D It was something my girlfriend gave me to work with since she's writing me a 2P!USx2P!UK fic and I just finished writing it! :D THis was written in one sitting and I hope you like it! Review if ya want!


End file.
